Pen Name Celebration!
by Professor Specter
Summary: Mahaha! The fic where my name get's changed after a long awaited yeah right period of Gatemsama time! Rated for language and suggestive themes... mehehe One shot, lots a shounen ai, too many to write in this summary, even with abreviations.


**Pen Name Celebration!**

I made a new penname as promised… not really promised, but I needed a new one. Meet **drum roll please…** Professor Specter. Now celebrate! Anime crossover time! Did I mention a little… **cough** _rape? _**shuth** is smacked him/her upside the head. Lots off OOC, but it's my fic, my rules. Read on!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever from **clears throat **Beyblade, Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh,Digimon: Digital Monsters, Shinzo, Yu-Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, Shaman King, X 1999, Rave Master, or Kingdom Hearts. I wishI did. But I don't.

Sorry, this got deleted once and I had to re do something about it... stupid rules site... To-ni-kaku, it's back and better than ever.

……………………….

Kai: Were damned.

Rei: It could be fun.

Kurama: Agreed.

Hiei: Interesting to see who will turn out.

Bakura: Yes, seeing as how we haven't heard from Inu since "By Blood Undone."

Dark Magician (D. Mage): The Enterran and Duel Monster have arrived.

Mushrambo: Sup, youkais, 'bladers, evil spirit.

Gatem: HA!

Everyone else: AAH!

Gatem: I have brought Lupin, Riku, Sora, Leon, Cloud, Seto, Marik, Sago, Genkai, Tala, Bryan, Gatomon, Wizardmon, Yami, Karasu, Sesshomaru, Kenshin, and you won't believe it, Sirius and Nataku!

Sirius: Yes, somehow I wasn't dead.

Kenshin: Momentai, everyone!

Wizardmon: Did he steal that from Terriermon?

Gatomon: Your asking the cat Digimon?

Riku: What happened to Inu?

Sesshomaru: Nothing serious beyond punishment for an unforgivable crime.

Sora: What did he do?

Bakura: He drank all my frappachinos!

Riku, Sora: **Anime sweat drop**

Sesshomaru: **smacks Bakura uth** He drank _our _frappachinos.

Yami: **Staring at Marik**

Seto: **Staring at Yami**

Marik: **Staring at Seto**

Bakura: Give it a rest; I took the god cards anyway.

Yami, Marik, Seto: WHAT? **Anime forehead pulse**

Bakura: I'm a thief, whadja expect?

Tala: Why are we here again?

Gatem: To celebrate the renaming of my penname.

Bryan: Works for me. Come're neko-jin, were gonna have a rematch…

Rei: Hell nah, get away from me…

Kai, Tala: **Anime blink, mushroom sigh**

Tala: Brutal as Bryan may be, if he's persistent with that neko-jin…

Kai: He's gonna get his as whooped. My money's on Rei all the way.

Kurama: Why did you invite him? **Points at Karasu, eye twitching**

Karasu: Kitsune I'm offended.

Gatem: Aren't you always?

Karasu: Don't sweat it, I'm chillin with Mushrambo and the D. Mage. **Glomps on them** Your gonna let me borrow you staff, right D. Mage?

Hiei: Could've sworn he'd go for the sword.

Gatem: Can Mushrambo's sword shoot a laser that explodes things?

Hiei: No.

Gatem: I rest my case.

Lupin: Good to see you again, Padfoot.

Genkai: I suppose we have another werewolf in our midst?

Sirius: Perhaps.

Lupin: **shuth **He's an Animagus, able to transform into a _very _large dog.

Genkai: **Anime ?** … Go back…

Sago: Could it be made into a water-blade?

Leon: That sounds right. Cloud, what do you think?

Cloud: Sora's is the keyblade, yours is the gunblade, mine just happens to be super large, Riku's is a jagged row of darkness… We could do it.

Sago: Sweet.

Gatem: What's the matter, Nataku?

Nataku: I feel I don't belong… true this crowd is so diverse, but I feel strangest of all. Is it just me or do I look like a cross between Riku and Sesshomaru?

Gatem: Hm… **Looks at Riku, looks at Sesshomaru, looks back at Nataku** Yeah. Freaky. Well, if you really don't wanna hang around _here_, I've got a person in your category you might like… **Leads Nataku outside to balcony** Faust!

Faust: I'm here, Professor Specter. **Dangles leg over edge of the overhang, almost knocking out Gatem's front teeth**

Gatem: You can't use that name yet, _necromancer._

Nataku: **Staring at Faust** Whoa… **Reaches out hand to Faust**

Faust: **Grabs Nataku's hand and pulls him up next to him** Feeling out of place, my friend?

Nataku: **Shakes his head** Not anymore…

Gatem: Thanks, Faust. Oh, awesome shaman match last Thursday.

Faust (thinking): _He's rather attractive…I feel an interesting experiment coming my way…_

Tala: When is the fanfic gonna start? The opening conversation can't last forever.

Gatem: Silly wolf! This _is _the fanfic.

Genkai: Yusuke won't feel so alone to know there's another dimwit in town.

Kai: I could've told you that.

Rei: **shuth** Whatever Kai. There's no way you'd show that much affection for a dimwit.

Kai: Is that why I don't love you?

Sora: Fried! **Riku shuth** Ow, what the—

Riku: Shut up. He brings up a fair point. How could I like someone so naive and slow?

Leon: You mean you did? **Cloud shuth **Ow, damn!

Riku: Your kidding, right? Your not even blond like Cloud.

Cloud: Hey! **Shuth**

Bakura: Who says that it takes a full head of blond to be slow? **Holds up Yami's bangs**

Yami: **shuth, Anime forehead pulse** Just cause I always have to save the world doesn't mean it's the only thing on my mind.

Seto: Sure it isn't. Why else would _you _be the one to beat Pegasus, Bakura, _and _Marik?

Marik, Bakura: **shuth **We let him win.

Marik: After all, didn't he beat _you? Twice, _I might add.

Seto: **Anime forehead pulse, shuth**

Yami: To-ni-kaku, you shouldn't be talking since you're only in this for your company.

Seto: And Mokuba, thank you very much!

Sesshomaru: Gatem! I caught Haru and Musical ruffin all the food!

Genkai: And only the demon would find out because the Rave Master took a frappachino…

Sesshomaru: **Drags Haru and Musica into party area** Unfortunately, no…

Riku: He stole my hair color!

Everyone else:

Kenshin: Aquamarine blue, I should try that.

D. Mage: I would if my hair was blood red.

Kenshin: **shuth**

Mushrambo: Perhaps dyed from numerous slaughters?

Kurama: **shuth** He's not the only blood redhead here.

Hiei: Please, you're not really a redhead.

Karasu: Won't you show your true colors?

Kurama: Shut up. **shuth**

Sago: Didn't think he was so violent.

Haru: So next Tuesday, a time warp to feudal Japan, and we can have an all out sword match?

Riku, Cloud, Sora, Leon: **Nods**

Haru: I'm there. **Looks around** What happened to Mr. Tetsusaiga?

Marik: You could've just let Bakura or I banish him to the Shadow Realm.

Wizardmon: Or let us send him to a digital field to be deleted.

Riku: A demon Heartless might not be exactly fair… Oh well, if it kicks Sora's a—

Gatomon: What happened to Musica?

Haru: Musica, you bum, don't leave me with this psycho demon!

Sesshomaru: **shuth**

Haru: Ow, sht! I'm sorry!

Sesshomaru: That was… fun.

Everyone else:

Faust: Message for Haru Glory. 'Get you're a-s out here because Elie is leaving and she's our only ticket home!'

Haru: **Bows to Gatem** Thanks for the food, Professor Specter! **Launches over balcony, Faust and Nataku waving goodbye from the roof**

Gatem: I'm not Professor Specter yet! **Anime forehead pulse**

Hiei: Was that Faust who just spoke?

Gatem: Yeah, he's keeping Nataku company, stargazing, never sleeping… why do you ask, Hiei?

Everyone else (thinking): _Never sleeping…?_

Hiei: Hn. He's coming for you fox.

Kurama, Gatem: **Anime sweat drop** Ooookay… **lights flick off, throwing everyone into darkness**

Rei: Get the hell away from me, rapist!

Sago: Just cut the lights on. There's a light switch in here, right?

Gatem: Uh… **Anime sweat drop** Whoever can see, make some sign. **Four Millennium Item eyes glow, a pale, purpleeye opens slowly (cough Jagan cough), a golden-yellow pair of eyes gleam with faintest light**

Mushrambo: Does the fact that I can sense everyone count? I can chop off Sago's head to prove it.

Sago: I dare you.

Everyone else besides Sago and Mushrambo:

Kurama: Stop reading peoples minds. **Jagan closes**

Seto: Turn your foreheads off. **Millennium eyes vanish**

Cloud: Golden-yellow is really cute... Who has golden-yellow eyes again? Wizardmon?

Kenshin: I was gonna say the same thing…

Wizardmon: I have golden-yellow eyes?

Kai: I know you can see neko-jin.

Rei: Well I can't see anything beyond this too damn hot rapist… Get off me… Get of me… OW! Sh-t! Get off me! **Loud punch**

Tala: That's gotta hurt. **Lights flicker back on**

Everyone: Ah! (A/N: you know that pain in your eyes when you're in the dark and then the lights come back on?)

Rei: C'mon, I didn't even punch you my hardest.

Bryan: **Anime swirl eye**

Riku: Is it just me or did we trade up some people?

Genkai: It wouldn't be the first time something extreme like that happened with Gatem…

Youko: This is attention-grabbing. Who knew turning off lights could alter you so much. The fox has emerged… I like it. Get away from me Karasu.

Karasu: Aw, but your in Youko form, don't be so mean… I'll have to nearly kill you again like I did in the Dark Tournament.

Dark Card Mushrambo (D.C. Mushrambo): What happened? I'm blue again! **Anime river cry on face**

Marik: I'm baaaack.

Yami: You can kick his a-s this time, see how they scorn on the brown-haired one.

Seto: Keeping that in mind. That means I get Obelisk back, right?

Kenshin: I'm feeling… murderous. Batousai is in.

Sesshomaru (turning partly full-demon): Who do we take off first?

Bakura: EVERYONE! SAY HELLO TO MY KINGDOM, THE SHADOW REALM! **Lights go off again** Damn it!

Sirius: What the hell is wrong with your house?

Sesshomaru: RAPIST! GET OFF— Actually you can stay— ahh…mmmm…

Hiei: Turn the lights back on, damn it!

Youko: Do I sense a hint of jealousy?

Hiei: Are you blowing him or me?

Youko: What do you think?

Bakura: Touch me, I dare you...

Marik: Damn! Oh well, you asked…

Bakura: Oh, sh-t! **Gets trucked to the ground **Holy mother of Ra—Mm!

Gatomon: HOLY MEOW!What the f-uck justNEARLY SWALLOWED ME?

Rei: That is nasty! Get off, my, leg! Ewww, drool everywhere!

Kenshin: I'll kill you all!

Karasu: Who's up for some fireworks!

Kenshin, Karasu: DIE! **Mini-explosion, briefly lighting Sesshomaru with—**

Gatem: BACK UP! REWIND!

Everyone else: **Record scratching to a stop**, **they** **freeze**

Gatem: If Youko is not raping Sesshomaru, so I just saw—

Sesshomaru: **Moans pleasurably**

Gatem: Then who the hell is?

Everyone except Sesshomaru:

D. Mage: Not me. That is wrong!

D.C. Mushrambo: Innocent until proven guilty. Hehehe… **Grabs D. Mage**

Seto: Your dare suspect me? Don't… at least, not yet. Batousai, babe? **Trucks Kenshin, Kenshin removes Seto's demented jacket**

Leon: Hell nah! The dude is in full demon or somethin freakier than his normal form. You do the math.

Lupin: That would define me a sick old man, and I'm keeping Sirius from eating all feline-like persons. Come now, Gatem, am I really that low, darling?

Rei: EWW SH-T! HOLD STILL YOU F-CKIN' MUTT! NOBODY TRIES TO BITE OFF _MY _LEG AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, CUASE IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I AIN'T NO ORDINARY FELINE!

Gatem: Could be Faust… actually we'd know if it was Faust. **Shudders** Kai!

Kai: NANI! **Gets trucked by Tala**

Tala: Now you can't say you're not—

Kai: Ow, damn it! Why are you so Kami-forsaken heavy?

Karasu: She hasn't accused me. I'm so proud of myself…

Gatem: HYPER-SAGO!

Hyper-Sago: Damn, she figured it out.

Sesshomaru: Ooooh, don't leave me like this Saaaaaaaaaggoooooo…

Genkai: Enterran and full demon. Kami save us should they have children.

Sora: Who the hell is breathing down my—Mmph!

Riku: The lights are off; I still have time…

Faust: Message from Dark General Mushrambo (A/N: D.G. Mushrambo, the one at the end of the first timeline, green hair, made Yakumo attack for once)

D.C. Mushrambo: Couldn't he have kept my hair purple-like? He turned it all green like that bird queen, whatever her name was. 'Roast Duck' or something like that?

Faust: 'Sorry I'm late, I'll be here in two minutes for the crowning with Ryuma—

Gatem: RYUMA! WHAT THE F—

Faust: –and Gyasa.

Gatem: GYASA! HOLY SH-T! HE WASN'T ALLOWED TO BRING THEM! QUICK, DOMINANT AND THE RAPED, GET YOUR RAPING A-SES UP AND GET READY FOR THE CROWNING!

Sesshomaru, Marik, Hiei, Kenshin: Does it _have _to end? We can't do any thing in the dark anyway…

Yami, Karasu, Sirius, Wizardmon: I can think of a long list of things _you _can do in the dark, and were not just talking sex…

Bakura: Mostly, I would have to agree.

Genkai: GET THE F-CK UP! **Lights turn back on; everyone is like before lights turned off**

Youko: Talk about commanding… Did you ever work in the military Genkai?

Genkai: Lean over so I can smack you upside the head.

Nataku: He has arrived, Professor.

Gatem: Faust! Control your new experiment's tongue before I get there first!

Faust: Sure thing dear.

Gatem: **Shudders**

D.G. Mushrambo: **Lands on balcony, walks in to main area** Sup?

Gyasa: Yo.

Ryuma: …You expect a greeting out of me? **Gyasa shuth**

D.C. Mushrambo: If the lights go off again, he's mine. **D. Mage shuth**

Hyper-Sago: Damn you. **Sesshomaru shuth**

Gatem: Let's roll people. Ryuma, Gyasa, touch me and your cards. In case you didn't know, D.G. Mushrambo isn't allowed to save you, damn, he wasn't even allwoed to bring you, but more the merrier. To-ni-kaku, D.C. Mushrambo and Hyper-Sago are present.

Ryuma: **Shudders**

Gyasa: **Anime blink** Did I miss something? When was there _another _Mushrambo, scratch that, another _dark _Mushrambo?

Ryuma: Don't ask, you don't want to know.

Youko: We'd be happy to help, us _demons_…

Sesshomaru: But I only help Rin.

Hiei: Same, except for I only help the Reikai Tantei.

Genkai: Only because Youko's there.

Hiei: Hn…damn right.

D.G. Mushrambo: Silence please.

Everyone else:

D.G. Mushrambo: Gatem-sama, writer of three Beyblade fics, two SonicX fics, a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, and a Harry Potter fic (also technicallytwo anime crossover fics including this), is hereby forfeiting her name back into individual letters to be reused by another Pen Hand.

Sirius: I liked that 'Rouge ate a Chaos Emerald' one.

Marik: I'm kinda attached to 'If Only…'

Cloud: 'Why, Sirius? Why?' is still one of my favorites.

D.G. Mushrambo: Gatem-sama, do you accept changing your name for whatever reason intrigued you to do so, be it reviews, time, or own personal favor?

Gatem: You bet.

D.G. Mushrambo: Then wash away the old and rename the new. The next words you speak are your new Pen Name.

Gatem-sama: Professor Specter.

Everyone else: **Claps, cheers, couple whistles**

D.G. Mushrambo: Then welcome once again to the fanfiction world, Professor Specter. **Drops professionalism** I gotta jet, **Gives quick kiss on the check** so ta-ta. Ryuma, Gyasa, we can go. **Vanishes with Ryuma and Gyasa**

Rei: Can we call you Specter now?

Specter: You already have. **Doorbell rings** Who could that be?

Max: Hey guys! I finally found the doorbell!

Everyone: **Anime fall back**

Takao: I told you that one turned off the lights!

Sesshomaru: Could he turn them off again?

Riku: You have a light switch for up here all the way out there, _why?_

Gatomon: Lights off will only happen if Sirius doesn't chew me up like adog toy. **Anime forehead pulse **If I'm _still _to his liking, then I want him to take a bite of Nefertimon…

Lupin: Sorry Gatomon, Sirius just can't resist a cat chase.

Rei: He'd better. **Pupils thin to slits**

Gatomon:If that doesn't work,Angewomon is gonna come bustin up this joint.

Sirius: **Turns back into a man** That sounds dangerous, lemme stay on your good side…

**THREE HOURS LATER**

(You want to know what happened in this three-hour period? Really? Positive? Did you say yes? Cause if you did Kurama would scorn you and say only fools are positive…Yeah, right. So you really wanna know? Now your kinda unsure of what my hentai-ish mind will think up, right? It's okay; I didn't have sugar for breakfast today. Well in this three hour period, Takao and Max were part glomped, part jumped for turning off the lights. Faust received another message for Professor Specter from Mokuba which was, and I quote, "WHY THE HELL WAS I NOT INVITED? I KNOW MY BROTHER IS GETTIN FREAKY WITHOUT ME, HE TOLD ME HE WAS WATCHING KARASU AND KENSHIN! EITHER GET ME HERE RIGHT NOW OR SETO, YOUR BLUE EYES WILL SAY HELLO TO MY SHREDDER OF DOOM AND YOU _KNOW _WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Needless to say, Seto ignored him. He was in the middle of being killed by Kenshin—claiming Seto was cheating on him with Karasu—and Karasu—for no reason at all. Sago and Sesshy were given a room upstairs, and soon after Mushrambo and D. Mage ensued. Specter never knew how much dust was in the ceiling till that evening…  
Sirius swallowed Gatomon, purely on accident, but alas, not even when Lupin tried to yank him away, _Wizardmon _ended up pulling out a half digivolved Nefertimon out of the large shaggy black dog. When he turned back to a man, Lupin sat on Sirius for the rest of the night, and even invited Rei to join him. "He's quite… comfy, to put it mildly." Lupin said. Kurama, Riku, Yami, and Bryan sat around slowly emptying the bowl of spiked punch, talk slowly shifting from hair colors to eye colors with unusual adjectives added in the mix. Hiei, Sora, Marik, and Tala simply waited for them to drop, especially Hiei, who had never seen Kurama indulge himself as such. Did he even know the punch was alcholic? The rest? Bakura, Genkai, Kai, Leon, and Cloud simply watched the madness the new pen mistress had caused, but laughed on the inside. Specter later joined them, sitting on Bakura's lap, then—after being promptly pushed off—on Cloud's lap. "Ya know," she said after a few minutes. "Faust and Nataku are probably the only sane ones here, and that's saying something, coming for the necromancer." The other five nodded. "Punch, before they finish it off?" They all grinned and joined Kurama, Hiei, Sora, Riku, Marik, Yami, Tala, and Bryan. Hiei, Sora, Marik, and Tala couldn't resist themselves either. And so with many overhead thumps, lots of shuths, cursing, grinning, and hiccupping, the night went on…)

_**NOW, CONTINUING THREE HOURS LATER**_

Leon: What a blast. Thanks for inviting the Kingdom Hearts crew.

Cloud: **Winks and follows Leon, dragging Sora and Riku by collars behind him** Peace out.

Sora, Riku: Byyyyeeeeeeeee!

Kenshin: Domo Arigato. This was so much fun.

Mushrambo: Never loved being so normal hot, not dark hot… Can't wait to see what you'll dish out next.

Faust: Congratulations, Specter. It makes you part shaman. **Carrying Nataku bridal style, Nataku fast asleep** He shall become my greatest experiment.

Specter: Be gentle, 'k?

Sesshomaru: Congrats from me, too. Coming Sago?

Sago: Coming. See ya' around Enterra, Specter.

Marik: This was neat. **Kisses Specter's hand** I'll bring hikari if he wants to come next time.

Seto: It'll give him something to do besides send people to the Shadow Realm. **Blows kiss** Don't forget, if you invite me, invite Batousai!

Yami: I will have to come back again. So long, Specter.

Specter: Bye Egyptian people! Keep on playing those dark Shadow Games.

Karasu: See? Despite all odds, I was a good boy. **Gives puppy eyes**

Specter: This time you were. Goodbye Karasu. Thanks for coming. **Pets him on the head**

Wizardmon: Thanks a million for bringing us. **Gatomon leaps onto his shoulder** It was nice to be alive again in the real world…

Gatomon:Sayonara meow!

Tala: For once the blond was a complete genius. **Waves goodbye**

Bryan: You only say that 'cause he turned off the lights so you could rape Kai. **shuth**

Specter: You'd say it too for the same reason with Rei! **shuth** Couldn't you have waited? Kai was right there to pound you.

Lupin: And an extra special thanks to you, Specter… is he going to—leave?

Sirius: **Glomps Lupin** Moony, smart one, I never died! Let's jet. See ya, Specter!

Takao: Thanks for saving me some food!

Specter: Thank Haru and Musica for saving you some food…

Max: Takao, you ate the rest like a garbage disposal!

D. Mage: Invite the Chaos Mage next time! I'm called for in a duel, so adios. **Winks, then vanishes**

Genkai: Better go and make sure the dimwit hasn't killed himself.

Hiei: Save me the trouble if he did. Later.

Kai: Speaking of dimwits, I'd better go keep those two in check. **Kisses Specter on cheek** Bye.

Bakura: You want me to keep playing those dark Shadow Games?

Specter:

Bakura: Ah, **Cough**ahem. Well, to-ni-kaku, I'm limited to a hug and a kiss. **Hugs briefly and gives quick kiss to Specter on the cheek**

Kurama: I think Youko is afraid of you.

Specter: Really?

Kurama: **Nods** Just a little. You noticed he's gone now, ne?To-ni-kaku, do you have room for another hug and kiss? **Hugs a little longer and gives small kiss to Specter on the lips**

Rei: So that leaves me. **Pulls Specter in close embrace and gives long, deep kiss** Perhaps now you will be an oc in your fics, Professor?

Specter: **Nods**

Rei: **Smiles** Goodnight, Specter.

Specter: **Waves goodbye, then goes out onto balcony area and leans over railing** The Professor Specter is in. R&R peoples!


End file.
